powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Metapotence/@comment-31686069-20170407015547/@comment-25716369-20170407222143
So you are errantly making the assumption, without looking into the context of the powers themselves, that one is more powerful than the other just because it relates to a different power? A different power in which the scale of which is stronger is still measured in infinities? Absolute Omnipotents have two types: In-Universe and Transfictional. An author of a work of fiction is omnipotent in this work of fiction. He/she is not omnipotent outside of their own works. Omnipotence isn't subjective, it simply states the position of having all power. In a work of fiction, nothing is stronger than the author. No character could ever hope to stand up to one. Even if the author declares a character within their work of fiction omnipotent, they can still be erased from the story entirely. But that only applies to the work of fiction. Outside of the author, he has no power. If someone were to have Metapotence in the author's world, they would be infinitely stronger than the mere human that is the author of an irrelevant story. You cannot tell me that Metapotence doesn't exist in the real world if you cannot disprove it according to the Principle of Explosion. In other words, you cannot prove to me that there isn't a being greater than the author because it is impossible to disprove that concept. If you want to think using Suggsverse theories, you could possibly go beyond Omnipotence. Not linearly of course; that would basically be like trying to count past infinity. Except one can count past infinity using different concepts of power sets. But you can always go one bigger even with infinities. So you accept as an axiom that a certain point will define a number so great that nothing could get to it- an Inaccessible Cardinal. VSauce made a great video on this. Let's apply the same axiom to my argument now, shall we? If there is an omnipotent character in a work of fiction, they would be an infinity within their realm, the Aleph Nought of linear power. The author is a point beyond that omnipotent character. But within the universe, you cannot simply count a greater power than infinite power, so you encompass that verse in a power set and declare the author as ordinally greater than the in-universe character. The reason it sits ordinally, is because there is no true measure of power for an author. It cannot be infinity, because that only applies to the in-universe. So it is something past it. Then let's say there is a supreme being of the transfictional world. For all we know, the transfictional realm (real life) could be fiction on its own. You cannot prove that it is not, can you? Which following this theory, there could be a countably infinite amount of upscaling omnipotents of transfictional authors one above the other. It creates a never ending train of bigger fish. This is until you accept the fact that you will never reach a finite answer, and just place the indeterminate card on the final point, since you really never know where it is. Don't assume that it is infinity, because you could be wrong. Or, no author could exist, so it could be nothing. But if there is such a being out there, then we have already defined the final point of Omnipotence. In conclusion, Metapotence and Author Authority are the same in respective in-universe power. Trying to define how great a power is just by its relation to a different power just doesn't do it justice.